A Wedding At Hogwarts
by Windrises
Summary: A rumor gets spread around, that someone at Hogwarts is going to propose. The rumors get out of control, when it's revealed that Harry Potter has an engagement ring, which he had been trying to hide.


Note: Harry Potter was created by J. K. Rowling and is a film series owned by Warner Bros.

Hermione Granger had a puzzled look on her face, as she stepped out of her bedroom. She saw a delivery man, who was carrying a dozen bouquets of flowers. The delivery man returned, a moment later, and brought in hundreds of chocolate-boxes, tons of poems, and forty teddy bears. Hermione wasn't sure what all these delivers were about, but rumors stared spreading around Hogwarts. Some students thought the delivery was a mistake, while other students assumed it was Valentine's Day. Valentine's Day was nine months away, so Hermione was ashamed of her classmates, for thinking such a thing.

Hermione was about to walk to class, but Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley started running to her. Hermione angrily sighed, because she was tired of them breaking the law, about running be banned. Ron was paying so little attention, that he accidentally crashed into a wall. Harry wasn't usually one to tease his friends, but he accidentally chuckled. Ron saw that, so he started choking Harry. Hermione walked up to them and asked, "What's wrong with you?"

Harry sighed and said, "Ron, I'm sorry for laughing. I've been having a rough couple of weeks, so I needed a good laugh."

Ron replied, "I'm sorry I choked you."

Harry responded, "I'm used to people choking me."

Hermione asked, "Did you guys see all that romantic stuff, that was delivered to the stuff?"

Ron said, "Yeah, I accidentally coughed on some of it."

Hermione nudged Ron and replied, "Stop being gross."

Ron was desperate to keep his dignity, so he tried to make Harry look bad. He pointed to Harry and said, "He's the gross one. He drinks gross stuff, like water."

Harry replied, "You used to drink out of the toilet, so you can stop judging me."

Hermione looked grossed-out and it was hard to blame her. She glared at Ron and asked, "You drank out of the toilet?"

Ron nervously said, "I can explain myself."

Hermione folded her arms and replied, "You better have a good explanation, Mr. Weasley."

Ron responded, "Hogwarts doesn't allow bringing drinks to class, but they do allow bathroom breaks." Hermione rolled her eyes.

Luna Lovegood walked by Hermione and her friends. She said, "I couldn't help overhearing you guys, since Ron whines so loud."

Ron whined, "Hey."

Luna said, "Anyways, I heard an important detail, that's about all the romance stuff."

Hermione asked, "What is it?"

Luna answered, "Somebody is going to propose."

Hermione raised an eyebrow and asked, "Really? How do you know that?"

Luna said, "I saw a banner, that was next to the other stuff. It had the phrase: Will you marry me?"

Hermione and her friends were surprised to hear that. Hermione figured that one of Hogwarts' staff-members was going to propose, to one of their co-workers. She put her hand on her chin, while trying to figure out the answer. She said, "I don't even though of any Hogwarts employees, who are in a relationship."

Ron jokingly replied, "Maybe Professor Snape's going to marry grumpiness."

Professor Severus Snape walked by and responded, "Maybe you're going to marry detentions, because you have one, after school." He angrily stared at Harry and Ron, before shaking his fist at them, and walking away.

Luna had a random thought invade her head. She said, "Maybe a student is going to propose, to another student."

Hermione raised an eyebrow and said, "Luna, how could you suggest such a thing?"

Luna replied, "Well, I am known for suggesting the weirdest of things. However, I don't think this guess is that crazy."

Hermione responded, "A student couldn't be proposing to another student. That's one of the most absurd things, that you've said. The students are too young, for marriage and stuff like that."

Ron had a smug smile on his face, while chuckling. His friends looked at him, while wondering what was on his mind. After a long minute of Ron laughing, Hermione nudged him and said, "Cough it up."

Ron replied, "Very well then." Ron coughed on Harry, a dozen times.

Hermione angrily sighed and said, "What I was trying to say, is that you need to explain why you were laughing so much."

Ron continued looking like the smuggest student in Hogwarts, other than Draco Malfoy, while saying, "I know what's really going on here." He took a long pause, before saying, "You see, since the students aren't allowed to get married yet, they must have a big goal in mind, for breaking such a rule. The only thing, that would ever make a student take such a risk, is if a beautiful lady wants to propose to me."

Hermione angrily stared at Ron, while asking, "Do you think somebody actually wants to marry you?"

Ron proudly replied, "I'm the most appealing and hippest kid, that Hogwarts has ever had. There's probably dozens of girls, who fight over me." Harry thought Ron was being so outlandish, that he burst into laughter. Ron saw that, so he punched Harry to the ground.

Hermione glared at Ron and asked, "What's wrong with you? You're willing to punch your best friend, just because he laughed?"

Ron answered, "More or less."

Luna shook her head and said, "Ron's a naughty boy."

Hermione started helping Harry get up. Harry looked around and saw that his ring had fallen out of his uniform. He quickly put it into one of his pockets, while hoping that none of his friends saw it. Hermione looked confused, while whispering to Harry, "Do you have a wedding ring?"

Harry nervously answered, "Um, it's not something I want to talk about. I better start heading to class." He started running to class.

Ron said, "Harry's running faster than he ever did, when we were in track. What's going on with him?"

Hermione bit her tongue, while wondering if she should share the secret, that Harry had an engagement ring. Although she wanted to respect Harry's privacy, she was too confused about the situation, to keep it a secret. She looked at Ron and Luna, while saying, "I have news, but it's news I barely understand."

Ron replied, "I love illogical nonsense, so feel free, to start speaking."

Hermione responded, "Harry has an engagement ring." Ron looked shocked, while Luna barely seemed surprised. Hermione said, "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I think Harry wants to get married."

Ron asked, "Why would Harry want to get married?"

Hermione shrugged her shoulders and said, "I'm not sure, but considering he has an engagement ring, he's probably the one who's going to propose."

Ron asked, "Who's he going to propose to?"

Hermione answered, "I'm not sure. It could be any of our fellow classmates."

Ron smiled and said, "Only a loser would marry Harry Potter."

Hermione angrily nudged Ron and said, "Harry's your best friend."

Ron whispered, "Don't remind me."

Hermione looked at Luna and asked, "Do you have any idea, who Harry would propose to." Luna pointed at Hermione. Hermione said, "Excuse me?"

Luna replied, "There's no girl Harry has a closer relationship with, than you. You guys talk, share secrets, and hold hands."

Hermione blushed and responded, "We don't hold hands."

Luna showed Hermione photographic evidence, of her and Harry holding hands. There were dozens of pictures, which Hermione wasn't thrilled about. She asked, "Why did you take pictures of these personal moments?"

Luna answered, "I was trying to take pictures of the lunar moon, but you and your friends got in the way."

Ron whispered, "She was taking pictures of the moon? Sheesh, why am I friends with so many nerds?"

A few minutes later, Hermione, Ron, and Luna got to class. Professor Snape had a discouraging look on his face, while saying, "You three barely got to class, at the correct time."

Ron replied, "We aren't late, so who gives a crap?"

Professor Snape sternly responded, "Bad attitudes aren't welcome around here." He paced around the classroom, while saying, "I do have to admit, that I'm somewhat to blame, when it comes to a lack of politeness. I haven't exactly been a symbol of sunshine and I'm sorry about that. In fact, I want to give a shout-out, to a student I normally don't get along with." He pointed to Harry and said, "Come to the front of the class."

Harry replied, "Um, okay." Harry wondered what Professor Snape was planning. Part of him was worried, that Snape was going to humiliate him or bully him. However, Snape did look friendlier than usual, so Harry tried to be open-minded.

Professor Snape responded, "Mr. Potter's usually late to class or barely gets to class on-time. However, this morning, Harry was the first student, to get to class. I'm not sure how or why he did it, but I'm proud of him." Snape started shaking Harry's hand. While that happened, the ring fell out of Harry's pocket.

Draco Malfoy saw that, so he burst into laughter, and said, "Harry has an engagement ring. That means he's the one, who's going to be proposing to someone."

Harry stubbornly replied, "That's not what's going on, Draco. I'd appreciate it, if you wouldn't jump to conclusions."

Draco said, "Harry, you're infamous for breaking rules and lying. Because of that, we all know you're lying, about not wanting to get married."

Professor Snape sternly said, "Mr. Potter, put that ring away and sit back down. I thought I could be proud of you. As usual, you proved me wrong."

After class was over, Harry started going into the hallway. Several curious students started running up to him, to ask him who he was getting married to. Harry looked around and saw students, that weren't even in his class. He realized the news about his ring, had been spread around Hogwarts.

Thankfully, Hermione came to Harry's rescue. She faced the other students and said, "Harry doesn't want to share the details of the situation, so please respect his privacy." The students angrily sighed and started walking away.

Harry looked at Hermione and said, "Thanks for the help."

Hermione sighed and replied, "You shouldn't be thanking me. I'm as guilty as they are, when it comes to invading your privacy."

Harry asked, "What are you talking about?"

Hermione answered, "I was the first one, who saw the ring fall out of your pocket. I felt so confused by the situation, that I told Ron and Luna about it. It seems like Ron told everybody about it."

Harry tried to make Hermione feel better, by saying, "It's not your fault. I'm the one who has the ring, so I should be blaming myself."

Ron walked up to Harry and said, "Hermione's not the first one, who found out you have an engagement ring. I saw the ring fall out of your pocket, a few weeks ago."

Harry asked, "Really?"

Ron nodded and said, "Yeah." He took a long pause, before saying, "The reason I've been giving you such a hard time, is that I became afraid."

Harry had a confused look on his face, while asking, "What were you scared about?"

Ron answered, "I was worried you were growing up and becoming an adult. Since you already have an engagement ring and I can barely pass my classes, I felt you had become so much better than me."

Harry replied, "Ron, you shouldn't feel like that. Frankly, you're not one of Hogwarts' most mature students, but you're one of my greatest friends and one of Hogwarts' most important students."

Ron asked, "Do you really think that?"

Harry smiled and answered, "I sure do." Ron smiled back and gave Harry a hug.

Hermione was glad to see, that Harry and Ron were getting along. She nudged Ron and said, "You better stop giving Harry a hard time."

Ron calmly replied, "Don't worry about that, Hermione. Harry's my best friend and I regret treating him like anything less."

Hermione looked at Harry and said, "I know you don't want to give any details, when it comes to your engagement ring. We don't wish to invade your privacy, so we won't force you to tell us, but if you need someone to confide in, we're here for you."

Harry looked at the ring and said, "You know what? I think it's time I explain my reason, for having this ring."

Professor Snape walked up to them and said, "Mr. Weasley, you have a detention in my classroom. However, before that detention can begin, I need to have a word with Mr. Potter."

Harry replied, "Okay, Professor Snape." Harry didn't know why Snape wanted to talk to him. He hoped it wasn't for anything bad.

Harry and Snape went into Snape's classroom. Snape closed the door and stared at Harry. He folded his arms and said, "Mr. Potter, a lot of students think I'm smart, but what a lot of them don't know, is that I'm the cleverest professor around here. I saw your little ring and instantly recognized it. It's the same kind of engagement ring, that James Potter gave to Lily. You better have a darn good reason, for having something like that."

Harry replied, "You see, last Black Friday, I saw this ring at a jewelry store and it reminded me of my parents. I don't know if I'll ever get married, but I know rings were expensive, so I wanted to take advantage of the sale. However, the main reason I got this ring, is so I can have a permanent memory of my parents. That's why I've been carrying it around."

Professor Snape responded, "I understand." A small tear came down his eye, while thinking about Lily.

Harry had a surprised look on his face, while saying, "Professor Snape, are you alright?"

Professor Snape answered, "Mr. Potter, Lily was the most wonderful woman I had ever seen. I'm very proud of you, for honoring her memory. You live up to your parents' legacy."

Harry said, "You really loved Lily, didn't you?"

Professor Snape answered, "You could say that."

Harry gave Snape a hug and said, "Thank you, for what you said. You may not be the most friendly of teachers, but deep down, I think you're a really caring person."

Professor Snape replied, "Thank you." He paused and said, "Send Ron Weasley in. That kid has a very long detention."

Harry left the classroom and signaled to Ron, to go into Snape's classroom. Ron angrily sighed and said, "Okay then."

Harry looked at Hermione and explained to her, why he had the engagement ring. Hermione said, "So, you aren't getting engaged?"

Harry answered, "Not yet."

A question popped into Hermione's mind. She knew it would be an embarrassing thing to ask, but her curiosity got the better of her. She said, "Harry, if you ever did propose to someone, who do you think you'd ask?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders and said, "I'm not sure. What about you?"

Hermione blushed and replied, "I'm also not sure." Hermione looked down and realized she was holding Harry's hand. She blushed again and said, "I'm awfully sorry."

Harry replied, "If you were sorry, you'd let go."

Hermione asked, "Do you want me to let go?"

Harry blushed and answered, "No."

Hermione said, "Then I'm going to hold on to your hand, for a very long time."

Harry replied, "I have no problem with that."

Hermione said, "Hold on, there's one question that hasn't been answered."

Harry asked, "What is it?"

Hermione said, "If you're not getting married, who is?"

Harry and Hermione heard wedding music, so they went into the gym and saw Draco, who was wearing a wedding tuxedo. Draco had such a big ego, that he decided to marry himself. Harry and Hermione could hardly believe what they were saying.

Professor Albus Dumbledore looked at Draco and said, "Draco Malfoy, do you take yourself, to be the love of your life?"

Draco answered, "I do."

Professor Dumbledore replied, "Frankly, I'm hoping somebody objects to this."

Hermione walked by and said, "I object. Draco's too young to marry anybody, even himself."

Professor Dumbledore had a sigh of relief, while saying, "I'm glad somebody found a loophole." He looked at Draco and said, "The wedding's been cancelled." Ron angrily shook his fist at Hermione, while Harry chuckled. Harry and Hermione walked out of the gym, while holding hands.

Harry looked at Hermione and said, "Today's been a very chaotic day."

Hermione replied, "It's been quite engaging."

The ring fell out of Harry's pocket. Hermione noticed that, so she picked it up and handed it to Harry. She had to kneel down, to grab the ring, so it felt like a proposal. She whispered to herself, "Maybe someday."

Harry asked, "What did you say?"

Hermione answered, "Nothing you need to hear."

Harry looked down at the ring, while whispering, "Who knows what the future will bring?"


End file.
